The present invention is directed to an improved pressure dispensing container for viscous and liquid materials. In particular, the pressurized dispensing container is useful for dispensing products such as shaving gels, caulks, waxes, hand cleaners, toothpaste and other products maintained under pressure in the container.
An object of the invention is to provide an improved pressurized dispensing container which hermetically closes the discharge opening in a cap provided on the container to prevent contamination of the material within the discharge opening and air hardening thereof from exposure to the atmosphere when the container is not in use. Another object of the invention is to provide an improved pressurized dispensing container wherein the cover on the container can be permanently secured to the container to form a completely integrated pressurized dispensing container, for use with viscous and liquid products wherein the product is dispensed with one-finger pressure and there is no need for a removable cap on the container.
An additional object of the invention is to provide an improved pressurized dispensing container wherein the actuating mechanism can be locked to prevent accidental discharge of material from the container. A still further object of the invention is to provide an improved pressurized dispensing container formed of a minimum number of parts for simplicity, ease of manufacturing and relatively low cost.
These and other objects of the invention are attained by providing a pressurized dispensing container for viscous and liquid materials comprising a container, a container valve located on the container for dispensing material from the container, a cap located on the container and having a discharge opening therein, means defining a discharge duct between the container and the discharge opening of the cap, a discharge opening valve for opening and closing the discharge opening of the cap, means for actuating the container valve, and means for actuating the discharge opening valve in response to actuation of the container valve, and wherein the means for actuating the container valve is formed integrally with the container.
According to an additional feature of the invention, the means defining the discharge duct includes a valve spout formed integrally with the container valve which extends from the container valve to the cap. The discharge opening valve is connected to an outer end of the valve spout. In a disclosed, preferred embodiment, the discharge opening valve is formed integrally with the valve spout of the container valve.
The pressurized dispensing container of the invention also preferably includes a locking mechanism with is selectively actuable for preventing actuation of the container valve. In the disclosed embodiment, the means for actuating the container valve includes an actuator lever arm with an actuator button at one end thereof which is adapted to be moved to actuate the container valve. The actuator button extends through an opening therefor provided in the outer surface of the cap. The locking mechanism includes a locking member formed on the cap and movable between a first position where the locking member engages the actuator button in a manner to prevent movement of the actuator button and a second position where it permits the actuator button to be moved to actuate the container valve. The locking member is in the form of a resilient tab having one of a projection and a complimentarily shaped recess which cooperates with the other of the projection and the complimentarily shaped recess which is provided on the actuator button. The projection is received in the recess in the first position for preventing movement of the actuator button and actuation of the container valve.
In the disclosed embodiment the pressurized dispensing container comprises an outer container body, a closure member in the form of a container top which is secured to the outer container body, and an inner container body containing the material to be dispensed. The inner container body is located within the outer container body and is sealed to the container closure member. A pressurized fluid is provided in the container between the inner and outer container bodies. The inner container body is formed of a thin flexible material, so that it will be collapsed under the fluid pressure of the pressurized fluid to forceably dispense material from the container when the container valve is actuated.
The outer container body is formed with an outwardly extending flange and the closure member has an outwardly extending flange extending about and fixedly secured to the flange of the outer container body with the material of the inner container body extending between the flanges and being sealingly connected to both of the flanges.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description when taken in connection with the accompanying drawings which show, for purposes of illustration only, one embodiment in accordance with the present invention .